Abso-bloody-lutely
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: After Emily asks Cal if he loves Foster... he decides to tell Foster. In a NOT so subtly way! ONE SHOT


**A/N: I just watched the LAST episode of LTM. I knew how it ended and yet it still made me scream at the TV. I will have withdrawals now. Damn it. Anyways, this is my take on how it SHOULD have ended. Taken directly after the last scene!**

Cal walked into Foster's office and straight up to her desk. His stomach felt like there were firecrackers alit in there, but that wasn't going to stop him. For years he had danced around his feelings, and she had too, it was time to put an end to the flirting and make some headway for the real thing. Cal Lightman was sick of being scared. Besides Emily, Gillian Foster was the single most important person in his life. She kept him grounded, challenged, and in most cases, kept him from being slapped with a lawsuit. She was the sensible one, while he took all the risks. It was time, he realised, to take the biggest risk of all.

Emily's question had thrown him at first. _Gillian... do you love her?_

He didn't really need to think about the question. It was a straight forward answer.

Abso-bloody-lutely!

Which is what brought him to her office first thing the next morning.

Foster looked up when he came in, and a smile instantly played at the corner of her mouth. Cal noticed that every day they were together. Her face would light up when he walked through the door, but he had never called on it, because then he would have to admit to himself that the same thing happened to him when she was the one to walk into a room. Cal laid his hands flat on the desk and leaned over, looking her right in the eye. "I love you," he stated. Just like that.

"What did you do?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nuffin' love."

Foster put down the pen she had been holding and leaned back in her chair. "I'm going to find out, so you may as well just tell me now."

"Emily asked me that the uva night," he answered, as a way of explanation.

"She asked what you did wrong?!" Foster was frowning in that cute way that made his stomach get all stirred up.

"Nuh. If I loved ya."

Silence lingered.

Cal stood up straight. It was obvious that she wasn't taking him seriously, which didn't surprise him given how he tried to torment her every day with sly remarks such as those pertaining to anything romantic. But it was a two-way street. A banter that they both enjoyed. Profusely.

"Do you think it could ever work between us?" he asked. He was being as blunt as he could right now. Subtly was never really his strong suit. Why start now?

"Not as long as you keep feeding me all your baloney," she retorted. "What is this really about?"

Well, verbal communication wasn't working for him. Maybe he should try physical. He went around the desk and pulled her up from the chair. "Let me make somethin' clear, love." He leaned in close and she pulled back immediately, the way she always did when he was teasing her. This time, Cal hooked a finger under her chin and looked into her eyes. "Trust me!"

Cal watched her face, knowing she was harder to read than anyone else, and for a fraction of a second he saw trust in her eyes. That was all he needed. Slowly, as to give her a moment to prepare, he leaned in. He grabbed her arms and deliberately wrapped them around his waist, not breaking eye contact for a second. He heard her take a breath just before his lips brushed against hers. A fire started in his stomach and worked its way through the rest of his body. She didn't move an inch, and just when he thought he might have made the biggest mistake of his life, she parted her lips beneath his and her arms found their way around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

The kiss was explosive, like fireworks not only in his stomach but in other parts of his body, parts that hadn't been awaken like that in decades, many ever.

So this was what kissing Gillian Foster was like?

Foster was the first one to draw away, her hand pressed against his upper torso.

"Plenty more where that came from," he said smugly, knowing she enjoyed herself as much as he did.

She blushed. She actually blushed. She didn't roll her eyes or look away or smack him playfully in the arm. She just blushed.

God, she was beautiful. How had he managed to contain himself for so long?

Foster touched his face, brushing her fingers across his cheek until her thumb paused on his lips. "I love you, Cal."

"Mmhu." Her response made his brain all fussy.

"What took you so long?"

"Dunno know, love. But now that's out-a the way, let's make up for lost time, eh?"

Foster made no objections as he pressed another kiss to her mouth.

 **If I'm honest I think that's it for me on the LTM front, at least until the next time I watch the series. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked my alternative ending. If you have time, I'd love to hear what you thought.**


End file.
